


Romantic

by ferryboatGeorge



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatGeorge/pseuds/ferryboatGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A speculation future fic with spoilers through 3x08</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 11-20-11  
> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
> A/N: When I wrote this, it was still possibly canon compliant, but has since become canon divergent

Sarah smiled as she gazed up at her husband, then giggled as he scooped her off her feet.

He carried her across the threshold and set her down with a flourish.

"Welcome home."

Her smile widened.

"You are a hopeless romantic."

He grinned back.

"Guilty as charged."

She mock frowned.

"What happened to 'Never admit to anything'?"

He gave a mock growl and a light shove toward the bedroom.

"Just go check out your wedding present."

She raised a brow and went to look.

She opened the door and gasped.

Leaning against the headboard in elegant splendor was the Rafael.


	2. Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written 11-20-11  
> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
> A/N: Spoilers through 3x08  
> A/N: Once I had them married, I couldn't resist (EG)

"Mommy, what did you and Daddy do on your first date?"

Sarah looked at her nine-year-old daughter and then over at Neal.

The infuriating man just smirked.

She stuck out her tongue at him before resigning herself to telling the story.

"Your Daddy invited me over and filled the whole room with candles; and he'd cooked me a wonderful dinner."

Kate sighed.

"Oh, how romantic."

Sarah nodded.

"Oh yes, it was."

Except we didn't get to eat the dinner, and we spent the rest of the evening hiding in the closet watching your Uncle Peter pretend to date a murderer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George for some interesting ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: While this story is complete, I did write a sequel to it that I'll post as a second chapter.
> 
> If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George for some interesting ideas.


End file.
